Todo por amor
by N. Cullen7
Summary: Bella siempre ha estado sola, para sus padres no es más que un mueble. ¿Qué pasará cuando los Cullen lleguen a su vida? ¿Y qué pasaría si Bella se enamorara de Edward? Todo esto traerá consecuencias que obligaran a Bella a tomar decisiones drásticas.


**Disclaimer:** La saga de Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo para divertirme un rato. La trama sí que me pertenece.

* * *

**"The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.:** Todo por amor

**Autor:** N. Cullen7

**Pareja:** Edward & Bella

**Summary:** Bella siempre ha estado sola, para sus padres no es más que un mueble. Y tampoco tiene amigos, sus padres se han encargado de eso. ¿Qué pasará cuando los Cullen lleguen a su vida? ¿Y qué pasaría si Bella se enamorara de Edward? Todo esto traerá consecuencias que obligaran a Bella a tomar decisiones drásticas.

**Rating:** K

**Número de palabras:** 11.128

* * *

**Bella POV:**

- ¡Hey, tú, ladrona, detente ahora mismo!- me gritó el dependiente mientras venia corriendo detrás de mí.

La gente me miraba con mala cara al pasar corriendo a su lado, creo que se debía en gran parte a que tenía un tipo detrás mío gritándome "ladrona", pero sinceramente me daba igual.

Únicamente me dediqué a correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello y en cierto modo así era, pero no solo la mía. Sino también la de la persona más importante para mí.

Me escabullí en un callejón y me subí a un contenedor de basura para traspasar el muro, ya que era un callejón sin salida.

Estaba segura que de esta forma el dependiente ya no me podría pillar.

Pero no podía confiarme, así que empecé nuevamente a correr. En ese momento no pude evitar pensar en ¿cómo había llegado a esto?

Aunque no lo parezca yo lo tuve todo en un momento de mi vida. Pero las personas que más tendrían que quererme fueron las que me impulsaron a esto... mis padres.

Aunque ese calificativo les quedaba demasiado grande.

Padres son los que educan, crían y quieren a un hijo. Pero mis progenitores no cumplían ninguno de los requisitos.

Aún recordaba perfectamente cómo empezó todo...

**- FLASH BACK-**

_Hoy era mi cumpleaños número quince y como tantos otros estaba sola._

_Mis padres se habían ido por un viaje de negocios durante una semana y yo me había quedado al cargo de la casa, obviamente no estaba yo sola._

_El mayordomo, los cocineros, las limpiadoras y el resto de sirvientes estaban conmigo, ya que eran internos. Eso sin contar los trabajadores de la hacienda._

_Aunque todos ellos solo me dirigían la palaba cuando era estrictamente necesario, lo que hacía que me sintiera aún más sola._

_Thomas, el mayordomo, se acababa de retirar después de traerme una tarta de cumpleaños. Pero ¿de qué servía celebrar si era yo la única persona en esa habitación?_

_Esto era patético. _

_Una lágrima silenciosa se escapó de mi ojo._

_Me gustaría tanto tener amigos, pero mis padres no permitían que "desperdiciara" mi tiempo con amistades._

_Se suponía que los cumpleaños eran para celebrar con los familiares y amigos. Pero lo segundo yo no lo tenía y lo primero como si no los tuviera._

_Miré la tarta de cumpleaños con amargura, pues en este ponía feliz cumpleaños. Pero ¿cómo podía ser FELIZ mi cumpleaños si estaba yo sola?_

_"Patético", me volví a repetir._

_Ni siquiera pensaba probar la maldita tarta._

_Me levanté de la silla llorando. Me apetecía caminar, así que aprovechando que no estaban mis padres para decirme que hacer salí y empecé a andar por los alrededores de la hacienda._

_Fue entonces cuando los vi._

_Una familia estaba jugando beisbol en el jardín de una pequeña casa._

_Se estaban divirtiendo, desde mi posición podía oír las risas. Me quedé un rato mirándoles, me apetecía tanto unirme a su juego. Pero me daba demasiada vergüenza ir hasta ahí y preguntarles si podía jugar._

_Seguramente les molestaría mi presencia pero al saber que yo era la hija de los dueños de la hacienda tal vez pensaran que no tenían más remedio._

_Mientras yo me debatía en mi interior entre acercármeles o no, no me percaté de que alguien se había acercado a mí por la espalda._

_- ¿Te apetece jugar?- me preguntó una voz aterciopelada._

_Como acto reflejo pegué un brinquito pues no le había oído llegar._

_- Lo siento, no quise asustarte.- se disculpó con una sonrisa torcida._

_Me le quedé mirando como boba, era el ser más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Tenía el cabello cobrizo y era alto, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención eran sus ojos. Eran de un color verde esmeralda tan intenso que deslumbraban._

_Meneé la cabeza de izquierda a derecha para despejar mis pensamientos y poder hablar._

_- No pasa nada.- le dije tímidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas, pues me acababa de pillar espiando a esa familia._

_- Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Te apetece jugar?- volvió a preguntar._

_Me mordí el labio nerviosa._

_- ¿Crees que les importaría que me uniera al juego?- le pregunté nerviosa mientras miraba al suelo avergonzada._

_- Al contrario, estarán encantados de que te unas. Ven, vamos.- dijo mientras me cogía la mano y me llevaba hasta ellos._

_Cuando me agarró la mano sentí una corriente eléctrica, fue extraño. Nunca había sentido nada igual. _

_Mientras nos acercábamos me pregunté si este chico les conocería, pues había afirmado con tanta seguridad de que no les importaría que me uniera a ellos..._

_Una vez que llegamos hasta ellos y cuando el chico habló fue cuando entendí porque estaba tan seguro de que no les importaría._

_- Mamá, papá, ella también se une al juego.- les informó mientras me señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza._

_Entonces eran sus padres. Lo que hizo que me sonrojara aún más, él me había pillado espiando a su familia._

_"Genial", pensé sarcásticamente._

_Todos me miraron curiosos. Supongo que no todos los días la hija de los jefes les pide jugar con ellos. Eso sin contar que prácticamente éramos extraños._

_Pues a pesar de que eran trabajadores de la hacienda para mi eran extraños. Esta era la primera vez que les veía, pues la mayor parte del tiempo me lo pasaba encerrada en mi habitación estudiando y por las mañanas en un instituto privado._

_- En serio no hace falta, no quiero molestar.- dije avergonzada al ver que seguían mirándome curiosos e incluso podría decir sorprendidos._

_- Oh, no, querida, por supuesto que no molestas, quédate.- me dijo maternalmente la señora a la que minutos atrás el chico de pelo cobrizo la había llamado mamá._

_Sonreí entusiasmada ante la idea de jugar con ellos._

_Inmediatamente una chica de mi edad se acercó con una sonrisa._

_- Hola, soy Alice, encantada.- se presentó mientras extendía su mano, yo gustosa la tomé._

_- Igualmente, yo soy Bella._

_- Presiento que seremos grandes amigas, Bella.- dicho eso me abrazó y yo sin dudarlo le correspondí a su abrazo._

_Aunque sonase raro me sentía bien en su compañía, sentía que era una persona de confianza. Y eso que solo la conocía de unos pocos minutos._

_Después los demás también se presentaron. El chico de cabellos cobrizos se llamaba Edward, los padres de familia Carlisle y Esme. Luego estaban los hermanos de Edward, que se llamaban Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie. Más tarde me enteré que estos dos últimos eran adoptados._

_Alice y Edward eran de mi edad, en cambio Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie nos llevaban dos años._

_Ese día empezó mi relación con los Cullen, estuvimos toda la tarde jugando a beisbol. Tuve suerte de que no estuvieran trabajando, según me contaron hoy era su día libre._

_Cuando se hizo de noche Esme me invitó a entrar y nos preparó chocolate caliente para todos. Hablando de todo un poco les conté que hoy era mi cumpleaños, Alice casi me mata por no decírselo antes. Mientras Alice hacía un berrinche porque no tenía tiempo a preparar nada Jasper me miraba curiosamente._

_- Y dime Bella ¿qué hacías por aquí? ¿No se supone que tendrías que estar celebrando con tus amigos?_

_Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirarme, al parecer tenían la misma duda._

_Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros mientras me sonrojaba, pues todos me estaban mirando._

_¿Qué debía decirles? ¿Qué no tenía amigos con quien celebrar? Sonaba demasiado patético, aún así era la verdad. _

_- No tengo amigos.- contesté sinceramente. _

_- ¿Cómo no vas a tener amigos? Todo el mundo tiene amigos.- exclamó Emmett sorprendido._

_- Mis padres no me dejan tener amistades, así que no tengo ningún amigo.- contesté desviando la mirada._

_Nadie dijo nada después de esa confesión. El ambiente se volvió un poco incomodo por lo que me arrepentí de haberles confesado algo tan personal._

_- Bueno eso no es del todo cierto.- dijo Edward con una sonrisa que me transmitió confianza.- Ahora nos tienes a nosotros._

_Automáticamente sonreí por las palabras de Edward. Al parecer todos pensaban igual que Edward pues también tenían enormes sonrisas en sus rostros._

_Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida. _

_Pues no solo hice amigos, sino que también pude celebrar por primera vez un cumpleaños de verdad. Tras los berrinches de Alice, porque se lamentaba de que no había tenido tiempo de preparar nada, Esme hizo un pastel de chocolate con la ayuda de Alice y Rosalie. A mí no me dejaron ayudar porque decían que yo era la cumpleañera. Así que mientras ellas preparaban el pastel me entretuve jugando con los chicos._

_Por primera vez en mi vida me cantaron cumpleaños feliz, por primera vez compartí el pastel de cumpleaños con amigos, por primera vez no me sentí sola._

_Después de ese día continué visitando a los Cullen con mayor frecuencia._

_Pero como no quería que mis padres se enteraran siempre lo hacía a escondidas. Sabía que si mis padres se llegaban a enterar de mi amistad con ellos eran capaces de despedirles y también sabía que los Cullen necesitaban el dinero._

_Y no exageraba al decir que mis padres eran capaz de despedirles, ya lo hicieron una vez. _

_Cuando yo tenía siete años me hice amiga de la hija de la sirvienta, se llamaba Angela y tenía mi misma edad. En poco tiempo nos hicimos las mejores amigas. Pero cuando mis padres descubrieron mi amistad con ella despidieron a su madre, dejando a una madre con su hija en la calle. Pues la mujer había enviudado y su difunto esposo la había dejado llena de deudas y no tenía donde caerse muerta. Fue entonces que la contrataron como sirvienta en mi casa. Mis padres sabían de su situación y aún así no tuvieron compasión._

_Recuerdo que lloré mucho pidiéndoles que las dejaran volver, no quería separarme de mi mejor y única amiga. Pero lo único que conseguí con mis berrinches fue que me castigaran tres meses sin tele, sin libros, sin juguetes y una fuerte bofetada que me rompió el labio._

_No podía permitir que los Cullen corrieran con la misma suerte que Angela y su madre. Jamás me podría perdonar que por mi culpa las despidieran. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al seguir visitando a los Cullen, aún sabiendo que si me descubrían los únicos perjudicados serían ellos. Pero había estado tanto tiempo sola que necesitaba amigos con desesperación._

_Me sentía extremadamente egoísta pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. No quería alejarme de ellos, lo único que podía hacer era evitar a toda costa que me descubrieran._

_Los Cullen por su parte me decían que no me preocupara, que podía visitarlos tantas veces como quisiera sin tener que ocultarme. Y que si mis padres se enteraban intentarían razonar con ellos, pero yo sabía que eso no serviría de nada. Con mis padres no se podía razonar. Por lo que continué viendo a los Cullen a escondidas._

_Con el paso del tiempo nuestros lazos de amistad se fortalecieron, pero un nuevo sentimiento diferente a la amistad fue creciendo en mí respecto a Edward._

_Cada vez que estaba junto a él sentía mariposas en el estomago y al mirarle un sonrojo se formaba en mis mejillas. Él decía que me veía adorable sonrojada, pero el único que se veía adorable era él. Era el ser más perfecto que pudiera imaginar. Pero no solo físicamente sino también de corazón. _

_Se notaba que era hijo de Esme y Carlisle, había heredado todas sus cualidades. _

_Yo cada día me enamoraba más de él y pensaba que él solo me veía como su mejor amiga. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que en mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, después de la fiesta que me había organizado su hermana Alice, me secuestró de la fiesta para llevarme a un pequeño prado que había descubierto en la hacienda. En el cual me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí desde la primera vez que me vio y yo sin dudarlo le confesé también mis sentimientos._

_Después de eso nos besamos y él me pidió ser su novia. Yo gustosa acepté._

_Todos en su familia se alegraron mucho._

_Deseé tantas veces que mis padres fueran como Esme y Carlisle... ellos sí me daban el amor paternal que tanto me había faltado. Al igual que sus hijos, que se convirtieron en mis hermanos, excepto Edward, obviamente. _

_Él se convirtió en algo mucho más importante para mí, en mi vida, en mi todo... en mi novio._

_Sin duda él era la luz de mis ojos._

_Desde ese día habían pasado tres años, yo ahora tenía diecinueve años, al igual que Edward y Alice. Era un día normal, estaba terminando mis deberes cuando el mayordomo tocó la puerta de mi habitación._

_- Adelante.- dije sin despegar la vista de mis deberes._

_- Señorita Swan, sus padres quieren hablar con usted. La están esperando en el despacho._

_Levanté la vista de mis deberes sorprendida._

_¿Mis padres querían hablar conmigo? _

_Eso sí que era extraño, por lo general yo era un mueble más en esta casa. Una propiedad más de los Swan._

_Un estremecimiento de terror me recorrió al pensar que se habían enterado de todo. Intenté tranquilizarme pensando que era imposible, que seguro tenía que tratarse de otra cosa._

_Asentí y Thomas salió de la habitación._

_Suspiré y armándome de valor salí de mi habitación para averiguar qué querían. Cuanto antes fuera antes terminaría y antes podría escaparme a visitar a mi Edward y su familia._

_Cuando llegué al despacho toqué la puerta._

_- Entra.- me dijo la voz de mi padre y pude notar que estaba enfadado por su tono de voz._

_Un nuevo estremecimiento me recorrió._

_Suspiré para tranquilizarme y entré._

_Mi padre estaba sentado detrás del escritorio y mi madre estaba de pie a su lado._

_Mi madre me indicó que me sentará y pude comprobar que tanto mi padre como mi madre estaban enfadados o más bien tendría que decir furiosos._

_Algo me dijo que me habían descubierto. Y mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando ambos bajaron la mirada a mi barriga._

_Instintivamente cubrí mi barriga protectoramente._

_¿No lo había mencionado?_

_Estaba embarazada de cuatro meses, mis padres no lo había notado hasta ahora. Tampoco es como si se fijaran en mí. Aunque estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano lo notarían. No eran ciegos. Y algo me decía que ese día había llegado. _

_Mis padres al ver mi gesto volvieron a levantar la vista con furia e ira reluciendo en sus ojos._

_- ¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO ISABELLA?!- me gritó enfurecida mi madre.- ¡¿ASÍ ES CÓMO TE HEMOS EDUCADO?! ¡NOSOTROS NO TE CRIAMOS PARA QUE TE COMPORTARAS COMO UNA PROSTITUTA BARATA!_

_Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de mis ojos. ¿Cómo podían decir que me habían educado cuando lo único que habían hecho era dejarme sola toda mi vida? Además ¿Cómo podían hablarme así? Sabía que no había estado bien ocultárselo todo este tiempo pero ellos mismos se lo habían buscado con su actitud._

_Les tenía miedo. Y aún tenía miedo de lo que pudieran hacerle a mi bebé._

_Los Cullen también temían por mí y el bebé. Aún recordaba el día que me enteré de mi embarazo._

_Estábamos en casa de los Cullen, mis padres se habían ido nuevamente de viaje por lo que pasé la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos. Nos encontrábamos jugando a un juego de mesa cuando me levanté para ir por un vaso de agua._

_Entonces empecé a marearme y me invadieron las nauseas, por lo que fui corriendo al baño y devolví._

_Carlisle y Esme empezaron a sospechar de mis repentinas nauseas, pues esa no fue la primera ni última vez que vomité. Así que les pidieron a los demás que nos dejaran solos._

_Querían hablar con Edward y conmigo. Nos preguntaron si habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales. Recuerdo que me sonrojé de tal forma que los tomates me tuvieron envidia._

_No tuvimos más remedio que confesarles que sí, entonces Carlisle y Esme nos dijeron que sospechaban que tal vez yo me encontraba embarazada._

_Cuando dijeron la palabra embarazada no supe cómo reaccionar al principio. Un bebé de Edward y mío sería lo que más quisiera en el mundo, un pedacito de Edward y mío. Pero por otra parte tenía miedo, miedo de lo que harían mis padres al enterarse. _

_Sabía que serían capaces de cualquier cosa._

_Carlisle nos preguntó si nos parecía bien que llamara al médico que utilizaban los empleados de la hacienda para que lo confirmara, tanto Edward como yo asentimos conforme. _

_No podía llamar al médico de la casa, porque estaba segura que les iría con el chisme a mis padres. Eso sin contar que ese médico era privado y siempre me cayó mal. Creo que se llamaba Cayo Vulturi. _

_Así que sin duda preferí que me viera el médico de los empleados que se llamaba Ben Cheney. Un tipo realmente amable. Me tomó una muestra de sangre y confirmo lo que ya sospechábamos, estaba embarazada. _

_Cuando se lo contamos al resto se alegraron mucho, pero al igual que yo tuvieron miedo por mí y el bebé. A mí no me importaba lo que mis padres pudieran llegar a hacerme pero sí temía por la salud de mi bebé. _

_En ningún momento se me ocurrió la opción de abortar, jamás lo haría. No iba a permitir que le pasase nada malo, este bebé iba a nacer sí o sí. Costase lo que costase._

_Volví a la realidad cuando vi como mi padre rodeaba el escritorio y se acercaba a mí echando humo. Me levantó de la silla y empezó a zarandearme._

_- ¡CONTESTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO?!_

_Intenté apartarme de él pero me era imposible._

_Lo único que podía hacer era poner mis manos alrededor de mi barriga en signo protector. _

_Yo seguía llorando y mi padre zarandeándome mientras me gritaba. Al ver que no le respondía me soltó para pegarme una bofetada que me tiró al piso. Por suerte caí de culo y mi barriga no sufrió ningún daño._

_- Por favor, papá, tranquilízate.- le supliqué sin levantarme del suelo, temía que me volviera a golpear._

_Odiaba llamarles papá y mamá pero sabía que si les llamaba por sus nombres se enfadaban. Decían que una hija no tenía que llamar por sus nombres a sus padres, que eso era de mala educación._

_Pero prefería mil veces llamarles Charlie y Renée que papá y mamá._

_- ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE SI MI HIJA ES UNA PROSTITUTA BARATA?! ¡¿CON QUIÉN TE HAS REVOLCADO ISABELLA?!_

_Sentí tanto enfado de que me insultaran de esa forma que sin pensar en lo que hacía le respondí._

_- ¡YO NO ME HE REVOLCADO CON NADIE, HE HECHO EL AMOR CON MI NOVIO!- inmediatamente me arrepentí de mi confesión, me tapé la boca con las manos. _

_En un arrebato de enfado les había confesado que tenía novio, estaba segura que ahora harían hasta lo imposible por descubrir quién es y despedirle. Y con él a su familia. Si no le hacían algo peor, que no me extrañaría..._

_Pero me juré a mi misma que impediría a toda costa que descubrieran su identidad._

_- ¡¿NOVIO?! ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO TIENES TÚ NOVIO?! ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL DESGRACIADO QUE TE HA EMBARAZADO?!- me preguntó como loca mi madre._

_Yo seguía tapando mi boca con mis manos cuando mi padre se agachó a mi altura y me estiró bruscamente del pelo provocando que mi cabeza fuera para atrás._

_- Tu madre te ha hecho una pregunta. ¿Quién es?- me pregunto ahora sin gritar pero con odio y rabia en su voz._

_- Nadie, lo he dicho en un momento de rabia, no tengo novio.- intenté arreglar mi error pero, obviamente, no funcionó, no me creyeron._

_- ¿Te crees que somos estúpidos Isabella? Tú has dicho claramente que tienes un novio, no te lo voy a volver a repetir ¿quién es?_

_No respondí, solo le miré buscando la mejor forma de librarme de esto._

_Al no responder me volvió a abofetear._

_Nuevamente me negué a contestar ganándome otra bofetada. Y así seguimos hasta unas diez veces, a estas alturas ya tenía el rostro rojo y la mano de Charlie en ambas mejillas. Eso sin contar el labio roto del cual empezaba a salir sangre._

_- ¿No nos lo quieres decir? Está bien, lo averiguaremos y créeme cuando te digo que mataré al desgraciado que te ha dejado esa cosa ahí.- dijo señalando mi barriga.- Y luego abortaremos a ese bastardo._

_¡¿QUÉ?! ¡YO NO PENSABA ABORTAR! ¡ANTES MUERTA! ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVIA A LLAMAR BASTARDO A MI PEQUEÑO BEBÉ?! _

_- ¡Yo no pienso abortar!- sollocé._

_- Oh, claro que sí que vas a hacerlo. No vamos a dejar que ensucies el apellido Swan de esta manera._

_- Pues me voy de la familia, desde este mismo momento dejo de ser una Swan. Renuncio a esta familia._

_- ¡¿Qué renuncias?! ¡Serás desagradecida! ¡Con todo lo que hemos hecho por ti!- me gritó "indignada" mi madre._

_¿Cómo podían ser tan cínicos? ¿Qué era lo que supuestamente habían hecho por mí durante toda mi vida? ¿Golpearme? ¿Alejarme de todo el mundo? ¿Insultarme? ¿Tratarme mal? ¿Qué cosa exactamente tenía que agradecerles?_

_Decidí no volver a hablar, pues siempre que lo hacía empeoraba las cosas. Pero lo que tenía claro es que no pensaba abortar. Además no podían obligarme a abortar yo era mayor de edad y para eso necesitaban mi consentimiento._

_Entonces me acordé de una cosa. _

_Cayo Vulturi, él le era fiel a mis padres y estaba segura de que no le importaría saltarse las leyes si mis padres se lo pidieran._

_Tenía que hacer algo._

_Volví a la realidad cuando mi padre me agarró el mentón con fuerza obligándome a mirarle._

_- Deja de decir estupideces, tú no vas a renunciar a esta familia. Eres mi única heredera y te comportaras como tal. Después de que nos libremos de ese bastardo me encargaré de enseñarte modales. _

_- Charlie, el novio de Isabella tiene que ser uno de los empleaduchos de la hacienda, ella no sale nunca, siempre está aquí metida._

_"Porque vosotros no me dejáis salir", pensé con amargura. Pero lo que más me preocupaba en ese momento era que había acertado. ¿Qué haría ahora? No podía despedir a todos los empleados porque sospechara que uno de ellos era mi novio._

_- Tienes razón, Renée. Tiene que ser uno de esos pobretones que piensa que enamorando a mi hija sacará tajada de nuestra fortuna._

_¿Cómo podían hablar así de Edward sin conocerle? En ese momento me vino un refrán a la cabeza: "El ladrón piensa que todos son de su condición"_

_Estaba más que segura que ellos sí harían eso si las cosas fueran al revés, que fueran ellos los trabajadores. Eran tan avariciosos que destruían a la gente con tal de aumentar su fortuna._

_- Charlie, reúne a todos los empleados. Vamos a averiguar quién ha sido el desgraciado que se ha revolcado con nuestra hija._

_Mi padre asintió y cogió el teléfono._

_- Felix, reúne a todos los empleados de la hacienda en el patio trasero en cinco minutos._

_Después colgó el teléfono y me miró._

_- Si no nos quieres decir quién es el padre por las buenas lo haremos por las malas.- me cogió del brazo y me llevó a la fuerza al patio trasero seguidos por mi madre. _

_Al llegar pude ver a todos los empleados, incluidos Edward y su familia que me miraban preocupados. Cuando vieron más de cerca mi rostro vi como abrían los ojos de par en par, seguramente estuvieran viendo las marcas de los golpes que me había dado Charlie._

_Vi como Edward apretaba los puños pero le miré haciendo un gesto con mi cabeza para que se tranquilizara, sino mis padres le descubrirían y estaría todo perdido. _

_Él entendió mi mensaje y a los segundos su rostro tenía una máscara inescrutable, al igual que el resto de su familia._

_Antes de que todos ocultaran sus verdaderas emociones pude ver como los ojos de Alice y Esme se humedecían debido a las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, pero por suerte lograron disimularlo a tiempo._

_Si no fuera porque lo había visto con mis propios ojos no hubiera pensado que estaban a punto de llorar. Sin duda sabían ocultar sus emociones perfectamente._

_Por suerte mis padres no se habían dado cuenta de esa pequeña conversación de gestos que había tenido con los Cullen, estaban demasiado ocupados llevándome al frente de todos ellos bruscamente._

_- Bien, os he reunido aquí por una sencilla razón. Quiero que me digáis inmediatamente con quién mi hija se ha estado relacionando a escondidas. Estoy más que seguro que alguno de vosotros ha tenido que ver algo._

_- ¿De qué habla, señor?- preguntó uno de los empleados, si no me equivocaba se llamaba Jacob Black. _

_- Hablo de que sé que mi hija ha estado manteniendo una relación con uno de vosotros y quiero saber quién es. Así que si tan hombre ha sido para tocar a mi hija que sea hombre ahora y de la cara.- dijo Charlie con claras intenciones de provocar a mi novio._

_Vi de reojo como Edward apretaba los puños hasta que estos se vieron blancos. Solo esperaba que no hiciera una locura, que no tuviera un arrebato de furia como había tenido yo antes o sino todo estaría perdido._

_Observé como mi padre examinaba a todos intentando averiguar a través de las expresiones quien era mi novio. Por suerte Edward supo controlarse a tiempo._

_- Papá, por favor, déjalo ya. Ya te he dicho que no tengo novio._

_- ¡Tú cállate!- y me silenció con otra bofetada._

_Puse mi mano en la zona golpeada y nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos. _

_Siempre me pregunté que para qué habían tenido un hijo si ellos solo se querían a sí mismos. Luego comprendí que solo lo hicieron por las apariencias, las familias quedan mejor cuando hay niños de por medio. _

_Deseaba tanto que Esme fuera mi madre y Carlisle mi padre. Daría todo lo que tengo por haber nacido en una familia que me quisiera._

_- Señor, no creo que haga falta que golpee a su hija.- intervino Carlisle, supuse que había preferido hablar él antes de que Edward lo hiciera sin pensar._

_Mi padre le fulminó con la mirada._

_- Escúchame bien, tú aquí no eres nadie para decirme como tratar a mi hija ¿me has entendido?_

_Carlisle solo asintió._

_Mi padre al ver que no lograría descubrir quién era mi novio llamó a Felix, uno de sus hombres de confianza._

_- Felix, llévatela y enciérrala en su habitación.- le ordenó mientras me empujaba hasta Felix._

_- Claro señor.- Felix me cogió del brazo también bruscamente y me llevó de vuelta a la casa. _

_Nuevamente miré de reojo a los Cullen que me miraban con dolor y preocupación, temían lo que me pudiera suceder._

_Yo también lo temía._

_Mis padres no dejarían las cosas así como así. Eso lo sabía yo mejor que nadie._

_Felix me encerró en la habitación y se marchó._

_Tenía que salir de ahí, mis padres eran capaces de llamar en estos mismos momentos a Cayo para que me hiciera abortar hoy mismo. La sola idea me hizo llorar. Empecé a intentar abrir la puerta desesperadamente pero esta no cedía ya que estaba cerrada con llave. _

_Fue entonces cuando sentí un dolor agudo en la barriga. _

_Gemí y me abracé la barriga. Todo esto no le hacía bien a mi bebé. Tenía que tranquilizarme._

_En cuanto me relajé un poco el dolor disminuyó hasta al final desaparecer. _

_Me sentí aliviada. Si algo le llegaba a pasar a mi bebé no lo soportaría._

_Tal vez no pudiera salir de mi habitación porque me habían encerrado pero entonces mis padres tampoco podrían entrar aquí. Puse el cerrojo de la habitación por dentro y moví el armario (no sin hacer un gran esfuerzo) hasta que este quedara delante de la puerta impidiendo a toda costa el acceso a la habitación._

_Una vez hecho eso me sentí más tranquila, así no me pillarían desprevenida por si intentaban que el médico entrara. _

_Pues la puerta era la única entrada, ya que mi habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso._

_Me recosté en la cama pensando que podía hacer. _

_También me preguntaba que les estaría diciendo ahora mi padre a los empleados. Solo esperaba que Edward no cometiera una estupidez. Con lo furiosos que estaban ahora mis padres serían capaces de todo._

_Incluso de matarle y despedir a su familia. _

_Y no exageraba. Si yo que era su propia hija eran capaces de golpearme ¿qué no le harían a Edward?_

_Además aún recordaba perfectamente las palabras de mi padre: "… créeme cuando te digo que mataré al desgraciado que te ha dejado esa cosa ahí_._"_

_Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que solo volví a la realidad cuando vi como intentaban abrir la puerta._

_- ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO!- gritó encolerizada mi madre._

_- ¡NO!- me levanté de la cama mientras miraba asustada la puerta._

_- Isabella, te tenemos una propuesta.- esta vez habló mi padre, a leguas se notaba que estaba intentando controlar el tono de su voz._

_¿Una propuesta? ¿A qué se referían? Aunque conociéndoles tal vez la propuesta era que abortara por las buenas o que abortara por las malas._

_Eran unos monstruos._

_- ¿Qué propuesta?- pregunté de todos modos._

_- Tienes dos opciones. Abortar o casarte para que tu hijo nazca en un matrimonio._

_¿Casarme? ¿Se referían con Edward? ¿Podía ser eso posible? _

_Tal vez sí me querían algo después de todo._

_- ¿Casarme?- pregunté esperanzada de que se refirieran a Edward, aunque ellos ahora no supieran que era él._

_- Sí, con el heredero de los Newton. Se llama Mike y su familia es una de las más ricas. Él ha mostrado su interés por ti en reiteradas ocasiones. Tu padre le ha llamado y le ha contado la situación y dice que está dispuesto a hacerse cargo de tu bastardo si te casas con él._

_El pensamiento anterior de que tal vez me querían algo quedaba olvidado. No me querían más que a un mueble. Y puede que al mueble lo quisieran más que a mí._

_Odiaba que siguieran refiriéndose a mi pequeño bebé como "bastardo" pero tenía que aguantarme. No quería empeorar más las cosas._

_Pero ¿de verdad pensaban que me iba a casar con ese cerdo?_

_Yo conocía a Mike Newton, le había visto varias veces en una de las fiestas de sociedad. Él era un cretino, siempre se me acercaba y se me insinuaba. Incluso me había tocado el culo en más de una ocasión y luego decía que había sido sin querer. En aquellas ocasiones me tenía que contener para no darle un par de bofetadas por imbécil pues si llegara a golpearle mis padres serían los que me golpearían a mí luego y estaba más que segura que no serían solo un par de bofetadas._

_La ira me invadió cuando me dijeron que ya habían hablado con Mike contándole cosas de mi vida privada y ahora me ofrecían a él en bandeja de plata. _

_¿Se pensaban que era tan estúpida como para aceptar tal cosa? ¡Qué equivocados estaban!_

_- ¡No pienso casarme con ese tipo!- grité enfadada._

_- Es eso o abortar a ese bastardo. Además piénsalo bien, Mike Newton es una gran muchacho, es muy apuesto.- intentó convencerme mi madre._

_- Pues si tanto te gusta cásate tú con él._

_Oí como mi madre me insultaba por mi respuesta, pero simplemente me limite a ignorarla. Al menos hasta que mi padre habló helándome la sangre._

_- Está bien, Renée. Ella ya ha decidido. Llamaremos al doctor para que venga mañana a primera hora para que saque a esa cosa de la barriga de Isabella._

_Mi rostro estaba totalmente mojado en lágrimas. Y los sollozos se escapaban sin piedad de mi garganta. ¿Cómo podían hacerme esto? ¿Por qué me odiaban tanto?_

_Sabía que no podría estar escondida en esta habitación eternamente y también sabía que en el momento en que saliera mi bebé correría peligro de muerte. _

_¿Qué podía hacer?_

_Mis padres se fueron de una vez por todas y por fin dejé de oírles._

_Lo único que se oía en la habitación eran mis sollozos y nuevamente sentí un dolor agudo en mi barriga. Me recordé a mi misma que tenía que estar tranquila por el bien de mi bebé._

_Posé mi mano en mi barriga y hablé con mi pequeño o pequeña._

_- Te prometo que no dejaré que te pase nada.- le prometí mientras acariciaba mi barriga con cariño._

_Después de eso nuevamente el dolor desapareció e intenté no volver a alterarme. Si seguía así al final terminaría abortando involuntariamente._

_Me puse a pensar en todas mis posibles opciones. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo? Lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que ser hoy, mañana sería demasiado tarde pues el doctor ya estaría aquí._

_Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era de noche, había pasado toda la tarde encerrada pensando en que hacer. Pero había valido la pena. _

_Estaba decidido, iba a huir de casa. _

_Lo único que no me gustaba de mi plan es que Edward no podía venir conmigo. Si huyera yo y Edward a la vez mis padres se vengarían de la familia de Edward sin piedad. Y tampoco era una opción que la familia de Edward viniera con nosotros pues ellos apenas y tenían dinero para sobrevivir día a día. Y yo tampoco tenía dinero. _

_Todo el dinero de los Swan era manejado únicamente por mis padres. Lo único que podía utilizar para sobrevivir eran algunas joyas que tenía, podía venderlas._

_Pero con lo poco que conseguiría con eso no tendríamos para todos. _

_Por lo que la única opción era que me escapara yo sola. Edward no podía levantar sospechas. Eso sin contar que aunque toda la familia se fuese con nosotros mis padres nos buscarían por cielo y tierra y siendo tantos les sería más fácil localizarnos._

_En cambio si era yo sola me sería más fácil huir de ellos._

_Decidido entonces. _

_Cogí una mochila del armario y empecé a guardar todo lo necesario. Joyas, ropa, un poco de dinero que tenía suelto (50€), fotos (en las que salía yo con Edward y su familia), etc._

_Miré por la ventana y vi que no había nadie vigilando, este era el momento perfecto. _

_Con cuidado de no hacer ruido aparté el armario de la puerta y quité el cerrojo. La puerta ya no estaba cerrada desde fuera pues antes cuando habían querido entrar la habían abierto._

_Lo primero que haría sería ir a casa de los Cullen y contarles mi plan. Sabía que tenían que estar preocupados esperando por noticias mías. _

_Incluso podría afirmar que Edward junto a sus hermanos estaban planeando una forma de entrar a la casa para ayudarme. Les conocía demasiado bien, pero eso sería muy peligroso. _

_Salí de mi habitación y la cerré sin hacer ruido. Empecé a andar sigilosamente mirando a todos lados. Mientras pasaba por una de las puertas vi como esta se abría y un par de brazos me empujaban dentro de la habitación._

_Estuve a punto de gritar pero me contuve sabiendo que si lo hacía ya no tendría oportunidad de escapar._

_Cuando al fin pude ver quién era el que me había entrado a la habitación me congelé._

_Delante de mí estaba nada más ni nada menos que Mike Newton._

_¿Qué hacía él aquí?_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté casi a la vez que lo pensaba._

_Él sonrió burlonamente._

_- Tus padres me invitaron a quedarme para ver si te hacía cambiar de opinión. ¿De veras prefieres que tu bastardo se muera antes que casarte conmigo?_

_Lo empujé violentamente hacía atrás, pues aún seguía sujetándome._

_- No pienso casarme contigo Newton, antes muerta.- le dije firmemente._

_Consiguiendo que su sonrisa burlona se hiciera más amplia._

_- Bueno tal vez tú no te mueras, pero sí tu pequeño bastardo. ¿De verdad vas a ser tan egoísta como para sacrificar a tu bastardo antes que a ti misma? Además yo seré un buen esposo, conmigo no te va a faltar de nada.- pero qué imbécil que era._

_Mientras que decía todo eso podía ver cómo me miraba lujuriosamente, como hacía en todas las fiestas._

_Sin decir palabra alguna se acercó rápidamente y me aprisionó contra la pared mientras me tapaba la boca._

_- Escúchame bien, tú vas a ser mía quieras o no. Si no quieres que maté a tu bastardo más te vale que te quedes callada.- dicho eso empezó a besar mi cuello._

_Intenté golpearle con mis manos para separarle pero el maldito era más fuerte que yo y cogió mis manos y las puso por encima de mi cabeza._

_Mike al ver que me resistía llevó su mano a mi vientre y apretó haciéndome gemir de dolor._

_- ¿Vas a estarte calladita, Bella? ¿O prefieres que el bastardo page las consecuencias?_

_- Está bien, haré lo que quieras, pero por favor suéltame, me haces daño.- le susurré para que dejara de apretar mi barriga con su mano, tenía miedo de que eso le estuviera haciendo daño a mi bebé._

_- Eso está mejor.- y continuó besando mi cuello._

_Me quitó la mochila que llevaba detrás y la puso en el suelo._

_Esta vez levantó el rostro y me besó en los labios bruscamente. Al principio no le respondí el beso pero entonces vi de reojo algo y tuve una idea._

_Empecé a devolverle el beso, lo que él tomo como que me había rendido totalmente._

_- ¿Ves? Sabía que tú también deseabas que te hiciera mía.- pero qué idiota que podía llegar a ser._

_Continué besándole haciéndole creer que yo también quería esto, aunque no fuera así. Tenía que conseguir llegar hasta el mueble que estaba a mi izquierda. Si conseguía llegar hasta ahí podría coger el jarrón de cristal y rompérselo en la cabeza. _

_Empezamos a "besarnos" y disimuladamente logré que nos fuéramos acercando al jarrón. _

_Después de esto tendría que lavarme los labios con lejía, era realmente asqueroso besar a esta cucaracha._

_Cuando al fin estuvimos a una distancia que me era posible coger el jarrón lo cogí sin pensar y se lo rompí con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz en su estúpida cabeza._

_Este cayó al suelo en cuestión de segundos desmayado._

_Me aparté de él para coger la mochila y salir de ahí en cuanto antes. Pero antes de irme decidí hacer una última cosa, me acerqué y le propine una patada en sus partes nobles. Y quien dice una, dice dos. _

_Se lo merecía, tanto por intentar violarme como por intentar hacerle daño a mi bebé._

_Salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras, parecía que al fin tendría un poco de suerte pues no había nadie por ahí._

_Una vez salí de la casa empecé a correr hasta la casa de los Cullen sin mirar atrás._

_Al llegar a la puerta solo bastó que tocara una vez para que la puerta se abriera de inmediato y un preocupado Edward me dejara pasar._

_Edward cerró la puerta tras de mí e inmediatamente me abrazó._

_- Bella, nos tenias tan preocupados, ya estábamos planeando una forma de entrar a la casa para ayudarte.- "como imaginé"- Pero dime ¿qué te hicieron los salvajes de tus padres?- me preguntó con dolor._

_- No les llames "mis padres" a esos monstruos. Mi única familia sois vosotros.- sollocé aún entre sus brazos._

_- Oh, cariño.- escuché la maternal voz de Esme, por lo que me giré entre los brazos de Edward y vi al resto de los Cullen reunidos, los cuales también me miraban con preocupación y dolor._

_Suponía que aún tenía que tener marcada mi cara por todos los golpes recibidos. _

_Esme fue la siguiente en abrazarme y brindarme ese amor maternal del cual Renée me había privado durante toda mi vida._

_Pero mientras pensaba en eso recordé el motivo por el cual estaba ahí. _

_No sabía cómo explicarles que iba a huir muy lejos y que no podían acompañarme._

_- Pero dinos Bella ¿qué te hicieron esos animales? ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Alice mientras Esme me guiaba hasta el sofá seguidas por Edward._

_- Estoy bien, pero nuestro bebé corre peligro, Edward.- le dije mientras cogía su mano y la apretaba cariñosamente._

_Todos se tensaron al oír esas palabras. Decidí que antes de soltar la bomba tantearía el terreno._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?- me preguntó Emmett serio, cosa rara en él._

_- Mis padres me han dado dos opciones a elegir. La primera era que abortara y la segunda que me casara con el cretino de Newton, incluso le han llamado y ahora mismo se encuentra desmayado en una de las habitaciones._

_Sentí como Edward se tensaba mucho más que antes y un gruñido escapaba de su garganta._

_- ¿Desmayado?- intervino Jasper._

_- Sí, cuando estaba escapándome para venir aquí el muy imbécil apareció y me dijo que mis padres lo habían invitado a quedarse con el fin de que me convenciera para que aceptara casarme con él. Al decirle que no pensaba hacerlo intentó violarme y me amenazó con hacerle daño a mi bebé, así que en cuanto pude le rompí en la cabeza un jarrón de cristal y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Por eso no tengo mucho tiempo._

_- ¿Tiempo?- preguntó confundido Edward._

_Asentí, ok, el momento de soltar la bomba había llegado._

_- Sí, Edward, voy a huir de aquí. Y tengo que hacerlo antes de que despierte y ponga en sobre aviso a mis padres. Él vio mi mochila y supongo que cuando vean que he vaciado mi habitación sumaran dos más dos._

_- ¿Cómo qué te marchas de aquí?- preguntó con voz rota Edward y pude ver como sus ojos se cristalizaban._

_Pero no solo era él toda su familia estaba igual._

_- Tengo que hacerlo Edward, si no lo hago sé que le harán daño a nuestro bebé. Por favor entiéndelo.- le dije apretando nuevamente su mano._

_- Está bien, me voy contigo.- dijo firmemente mientras se levantaba, supuse que para recoger sus cosas._

_Pero por desgracia no podía acompañarme y eso era lo que más me dolía. _

_- No puedes.- sollocé._

_Él bajó la mirada y me observó, al igual que lo hacía su familia ante mis palabras._

_- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó confundido._

_- Edward, conozco a mis padres. Si después de que yo haya huido ven que uno de los trabajadores también lo ha hecho sabrán que eras tú mi novio y sin duda despedirán a tu familia y eso en el mejor de los casos. Eso sin contar que a ti te matarían.- le dije entre lágrimas._

_Nadie mejor que yo sabía la clase de monstruos que eran._

_A estas alturas ya todos estábamos llorando._

_-¡Pero Bella no puedes irte tú sola!- sollozó Alice._

_- No tengo más remedio Alice._

_- No, Bella.- habló por primera vez Rosalie que había estado muy callado analizando la situación.- Alice tiene razón, no puedes irte tú sola. No tienes a donde ir, no tienes donde alojarte, sería una locura que te fueras sin rumbo alguno. Por eso nosotros vamos contigo ¿verdad?- les preguntó a todos y ellos asintieron._

_Estaban dispuestos a dejarlo todo por mí. Y se lo agradecía infinitamente, pero no podía dejar que cometieran tal locura._

_¿Es que de verdad no veían lo peligroso que sería eso o no querían verlo? De todas formas yo no podía permitirlo, jamás me perdonaría que por mi culpa les sucediera algo._

_- No lo entendéis. Si nos marchamos todos a mis padres les será más fácil localizarnos, y conociéndoles como les conozco sé que serán capaces de cualquier cosa para vengarse. Incluso matarnos.- era triste pero verdad, a mis padres solo les importaba las apariencias. Y al saber que su única hija, heredera de toda la fortuna Swan, huía de casa para proteger al hijo de un trabajador era algo que ellos no pensaban permitir. Harían cualquier cosa para lavar su nombre._

_Estaba segura que serían capaces de matar a mi hijo y a los Cullen para que nadie nunca pudiera descubrir lo que pasó. Para que ellos pudieran seguir siendo las respetables personas de sociedad que eran hasta ahora._

_Tenían el suficiente dinero como para hacer que todo pareciera un "accidente"._

_Toda la familia de Edward intentó convencerme de que juntos podíamos buscar otra solución pero después de pensar mucho no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar que la única opción viable era la mía. _

_Pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla. Pero al final entre todos logramos hacerle entender que todo era por el bien de nuestro bebé. _

_Al final no tuvo más remedio que ceder. Tampoco es como si no nos fuéramos a ver más. Obvio que no. _

_- Está bien, pero prométeme que nos volveremos a ver.- me suplicó mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin piedad._

_- Te lo prometo, Edward. Un día nos volveremos a reencontrar y ya nadie nos podrá separar.- le dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla._

_- ¿Dónde irás?- me preguntó Jasper._

_- Mmm... No lo había pensado aún. Pero tal vez podría ocultarme en Italia, siempre he querido ir ahí.- dije con una sonrisa triste._

_Hacía unos años había visto en la televisión un programa en el cual enseñaban diversos lugares del mundo y los paisajes de Volterra (Italia) me habían deslumbrado. Era un lugar precioso._

_Me moría de tan solo pensar que tenía que alejarme de Edward, pero no tenía más remedio._

_- ¿Cuándo te volveremos a ver?- preguntó entre sollozos Alice._

_- Había pensado que podríamos quedar un día de un mes en algún lugar específico. Pues por desgracia no podremos mantener comunicación, estoy más que segura que después de mi huida mis padres vigilaran todas las cartas que lleguen._

_- Tienes razón, ¿qué te parece si quedamos cada trece de Septiembre debajo del reloj de la torre de Volterra?- propuso Edward._

_Trece de Septiembre._

_Esa fecha significaba mucho para mí y no solo porque fuera el día de mi cumpleaños. Sino porque fue el día en que les conocí, fue el día en el que por primera vez fui feliz._

_Ese día también significaba mucho para Edward, pues también un trece de Septiembre fue cuando me confesó sus sentimientos y empezamos a salir._

_- Me parece perfecto, quedaremos todos los años en esa fecha bajo la torre del reloj. Os estaré esperando, solo venid cuando estéis seguros de que mis padres no sospecharan. Esperaré el tiempo que haga falta.- prometí. _

_Edward asintió._

_- Pero Bella ¿dónde te vas a quedar en Italia?_

_Suspiré._

_La verdad era que no lo sabía. Tan solo tenía un poco de dinero y con eso tan solo conseguiría pasar las primeras noches. Después tendría que buscarme la vida, pero siempre entre las sombras. _

_No podía dar señales de vida, pues estaba segura que mis padres esperarían cualquier descuido mío para localizarme._

_- Ya me preocupare por eso cuando llegue el momento.- dije con tristeza mientras intentaba sonreír pero tan solo salió una mueca._

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Y desde ese día ya habían pasado cinco años.

Cada año iba al lugar donde quedamos en reencontrarnos pero los Cullen aún no aparecían. Pero yo no perdía la esperanza. Suponía que mis padres aún estarían como locos vigilando a los trabajadores para averiguar quién fue el que me embarazó y entonces matarlo.

Sabía que me habían estado buscando debajo de cada piedra pero por suerte logré ocultarme bien. Veía carteles míos por todos sitios pero por suerte nadie me reconocía.

Es decir, la chica de la foto se veía que era de alta sociedad, nadie imaginaria que Isabella Swan, como decía en el cartel, estaría viviendo de vagabunda.

Sí, después de que huí pude sobrevivir un poco gracias al dinero que yo tenía y las cosas que vendí, también gracias al dinero que me dieron los Cullen, intenté negarme pero ellos insistieron y prácticamente me obligaron a llevármelo conmigo.

Pero el dinero no duró mucho por lo que terminé durmiendo en alberges o simplemente en la calle cuando los alberges estaban llenos.

Fue ahí donde conocí a Eleazar, un vagabundo que me ayudó cuando unos tipos me intentaron violar. Desde ese día Eleazar se convirtió en mi amigo, él me cuidó durante todo mi embarazo.

No podía trabajar pues para eso tenía que dar mis datos personales y demás cosas que lo único que lograrían sería que mis padres me encontraran. Los cuales me estaba buscando como locos y si me encontraban sabía que ahora sería a mí a quien matarían, yo era la deshonra de la familia, la que había ensuciado el apellido Swan.

Pero no solo me matarían a mí sino también a mi bebé.

Cinco meses después de haber huido di a luz a una pequeña, a mi bebé. Eleazar fue quien me ayudó a traer a mi pequeña al mundo, me contó que él había sido médico en el pasado.

Tuve mucha suerte de cruzarme en su camino pues tampoco podía asistir a ningún hospital pues sabía que mis padres habrían mandado el cartel de que me buscaban al hospital precisamente porque sabían que en cualquier momento daría a luz.

Imaginé que estaban esperando a que les llamaran de algún hospital para ir de inmediato y regalar a mi bebé, ya que no habían podido evitar su nacimiento. Pero por suerte eso nunca llegó a suceder.

Eleazar fue mi salvación.

Mi pequeña era tan hermosa, idéntica a su padre. Su pelo era del mismo color que el de Edward y sus ojos eran los míos, pero todo lo demás era idéntico a su padre.

La llamé Allie, una mezcla del nombre de mis mejores amigas. Alice y Rosalie.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras suspiraba, ahora no era momento de pensar en el pasado.

Mi pequeña me necesitaba.

Corrí hasta donde había dejado a Allie. Por suerte había conseguido despistar al vendedor.

Giré en una esquina y me metí detrás de un contenedor de basura, donde había una especie de refugio construido con cajas de cartón.

Mi hogar.

Entré y vi a mi pequeña que se encontraba temblando a causa del frio.

- ¿Mami?- me preguntó con su dulce voz.

- Sí, aquí estoy pequeña. Te he traído algo de comer.- le dije mientras sacaba el trozo de pan y la botella de agua que había robado en la tienda, por la cual el dependiente me estaba siguiendo.

Mi niña se levantó aún temblando y se acercó a mí.

Le tendí la comida y al olerla su estomago rugió.

Aún así se quedó mirando la comida con tristeza y no comió.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor?- le pregunté mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

- Mami ¿por qué no comes tú? Yo comí ayer, tu llevas más días sin comer.

Sonreí tristemente.

Era cierto que llevaba tres días, casi cuatro sin comer. Pero aquí la única que importaba era ella. A mí no me importaba quedarme sin comer mientras que mi niña tuviera algo que llevarse a la boca.

Sabía que yo misma la había condenado a esta vida de pobreza, pero era eso o permitir que la asesinaran antes de poder nacer. Y aún así no me arrepentía de nada, porque sabía que un día Edward y su familia vendrían a buscarnos y entonces mi pequeña princesa tendría todo lo que necesitaba y esta vida de pobreza quedaría atrás, como un mal sueño.

Dentro de unos días volvería a ser trece de Septiembre y tal vez con suerte este año sería en el que por fin volviera a reencontrarme con Edward y su familia. Nada anhelaba más.

Quería que Edward viera a su hija, sabía que eso era lo que él más deseaba en estos momentos. Pero no solo él, sino toda su familia. Aún cuando mi pequeña aún estaba empezando a crecer dentro de mí los Cullen demostraron de mil formas el amor que le profesaban a mi bebé.

Mi pequeña cogió el trozo de pan y lo partió por la mitad, ofreciéndome una parte.

- No cariño, tú lo necesitas más que yo. Come.- le dije con cariño y era verdad, apenas era un trozo de pan que no serviría para calmar su hambre pero al menos la apaciguaría un poco. Por eso no iba a permitir que desperdiciara la mitad de su comida en mí.

La única importante aquí era ella. Si algo le pasara no me lo perdonaría.

Mi estomago también rugió de hambre pero simplemente lo ignoré. Al ver que mi pequeña seguía temblando me saqué el abrigo que llevaba y se lo puse por encima de los hombros mientras comía.

- Mami no, te vas a enfermar.- se quejó Allie al ver que solo llevaba un jersey que apenas servía para cubrirme un poco ante el frio invernal que estaba haciendo, pues aún a pesar de ser Septiembre estaba haciendo un frio digno de Diciembre.

- Cariño, yo estoy bien. Me gusta el frio.- mentí, una mentira piadosa no hacía mal a nadie.

- Pero mami...- intentó volver a quejare, sin duda Allie había salido igual de terca que yo.

- Pero nada, yo estoy bien amor. No te preocupes.

Allie asintió no muy convencida de mis palabras.

Después de hablar y que Allie me preguntara si este trece de Septiembre aparecería su papi se quedó dormida abrazada a mí. Mi niña también sabía que cada trece de Septiembre íbamos a la torre del reloj esperando a su papá, a sus tíos y a sus abuelos.

Cada día le hablaba de ellos y le enseñaba las fotos que tenía de ellos. Ella se moría por conocerles, yo solo esperaba que pronto sucediera.

Mi estomago volvió a rugir de hambre, me sentía bastante mareada y tenía un dolor de estomago insoportable, supuse que era por la falta de comida. Pero no me importaba, gustosa aceptaba este precio siempre y cuando mi pequeña no pasase hambre.

Recordé cuando era Eleazar el que hacía esto mismo conmigo. Cuando yo estaba embarazada no podía robar comida por mi enorme barriga ya que no podría salir corriendo, así que era él el que la robaba para traérmela.

Era él el que se quedaba sin comer aún cuando se muriera de hambre.

Y ahora era mi turno de cuidar de mi pequeña.

Al pensar en Eleazar un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió.

Pensar en la forma en que había muerto me destrozaba. Hacía dos años había conseguido pasar la noche en el albergue, pero solo había espacio para mi pequeña y para mí.

Eleazar dijo que nos estaría esperando en la salida del albergue al día siguiente, pero cuando fuimos él no estaba. Preocupada empecé a buscarle pero por desgracia jamás lo encontré.

Los días pasaron y yo cada vez estaba más preocupada por él, hasta que vi en un periódico que estaba utilizando para tapar a mi hija algo que me horrorizó.

Vi la foto de Eleazar y un texto al lado. En este decían que Eleazar había sido quemado vivo por unos adolescentes en un acto de vandalismo. Los adolescentes se defendían diciendo que solo lo habían hecho para darle un susto al vagabundo porque olía mal.

Un dolor profundo se instaló en mi pecho al comprender que Eleazar había muerto. Sentí una profunda ira hacía sus asesinos. ¿Cómo podían haber matado a Eleazar simplemente por ser un vagabundo?

¿En qué clase de mundo vivíamos? ¿Cómo había gente que mataba a otras personas simplemente por diversión?

Y lo peor de todo era saber que sus asesinos no se arrepentían, solo decían que el "susto" se les fue de las manos.

Eleazar era una persona maravillosa y unos malditos asesinos lo mataron. Volvía a estar sola con mi hija.

Le echaba tanto de menos.

Volví a suspirar, ahora no era momento para recuerdos tristes. Más bien tendría que estar feliz, dentro de tres días volvía a ser trece de Septiembre y tal vez esta vez sí que estuviera Edward.

Nada deseaba más.

Con ese pensamiento me quedé dormida.

**Edward POV:**

Hoy por fin volvería a ver a Bella, no lo podía creer. Había esperado tanto este momento.

No sabía que había sido de ella pues por desgracia no habíamos podido mantener comunicación, pero hoy todo eso quedaría atrás. Iría a por ella y junto a mi familia nos iríamos muy lejos.

Al fin conocería a mi hijo o hija, no podía creerlo.

Mi familia estaba igual de emocionada que yo, todos lo habíamos pasado muy mal por la marcha de Bella. Y pensar que todo había sido por culpa de los monstruos de sus padres.

Si no fuera por ellos ahora Bella y yo estaríamos juntos y felices al lado de nuestro bebé.

Bella lo había sacrificado todo por nuestro bebé. Sin duda era un ángel.

Me sentí culpable por no haberla podido acompañar, al principio me negaba a dejarla irse sola pero luego comprendí que no teníamos más remedio. Tal como supusimos Charlie y Renée se volvieron locos e intentaron encontrarla a toda costa.

Nos mantuvieran a todos los trabajadores vigilados durante estos largos años, como Bella supuso.

Para mí cada día era una tortura, sin Bella mi vida no tenía sentido. Cada trece de Septiembre me lamentaba por no poder acudir al reencuentro de Bella, pero me era imposible.

Los padres de Bella nos vigilaban con lupa. Ellos estaban convencidos de que algún trabajador de la hacienda era el novio de su hija.

Pero bueno ahora todo el dolor del pasado quedaba atrás, hoy por fin la volvería a ver y conocería a mi bebé. Que a estas alturas tendría unos cuatro añitos, cuanto hubiera deseado ir a buscar a Bella y a mi hijo o hija antes pero nos fue imposible.

Los padres de Bella empezaron a sospechar de nosotros pues les informaron que Bella pasaba tiempo con nosotros, pero por suerte solo fueron sospechas, nunca pudieron confirmarlo, aún así eso hizo que nos vigilaran más que a los demás.

Toda nuestra correspondencia era revisada antes por ellos. Eso era ilegal pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer.

Pero ahora por fin nos habían dejado de vigilar, con el pasar del tiempo pensaron que la teoría de que el padre del bebé que Bella esperaba fuera de un trabajador de la hacienda no podía ser posible.

Pero bueno ahora eso ya no importaba, hoy mismo la volvería a ver.

Mi familia y yo ya estábamos en la torre del reloj mirando a todos lados emocionados esperando a Bella y a mi hijo o hija.

Pero el día fue pasando y nadie apareció.

- Esto es muy raro ¿le habrá pasado algo?- exclamó preocupada Alice haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de todos.

De tan solo pensar que le hubiese podido pasar algo me estremecía.

Ella era mi todo, no sabía cómo había podido pasar tanto tiempo alejada de ella. Pero a partir de ahora todo eso cambiaria, tanto ella como mi hija vivirían como unas reinas (Alice nos contó que presentía que había sido una niña, pero obviamente no podíamos estar seguros al cien por cien, aún así me agradaba pensar que había sido una niña, una mini Bella).

Gracias al tiempo que seguimos trabajando en la haciendo de los Swan conseguimos ahorrar una pequeña fortuna que nos serviría para vivir cómodamente durante un buen tiempo.

Mi familia continuaba especulando de porque Bella no aparecía, entonces vimos como una niña pequeña se acercaba llorando hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

Todos la miramos sorprendidos, era idéntica a mí.

¿Podría ser que ella fuera mi hija? Entonces Alice había acertado, era una preciosa niña. Pero si era así ¿dónde estaba Bella?

La niña se puso enfrente de nosotros y nos miró antes de hablar.

- ¿Eres tú mi papi Edward?- preguntó la pequeña y entonces confirme que sí era mi hija.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y me agaché a su altura.

- Sí pequeña, soy yo. Eres tan hermosa como tu madre.

Al mencionar a Bella la pequeña volvió a sollozar, a nadie la paso desapercibido ese hecho. Lo que hizo que nuestra preocupación aumentara.

- Cariño ¿dónde está tu mamá?- le preguntó Esme.

- Mi mami está enferma, se encuentra mal. Por favor ayudadla.- dijo mientras cogía mi mano y la estiraba para que la siguiera.

Sin dudarlo empecé a seguirla rápidamente, con mi familia detrás.

Mi hija nos condujo hasta un callejón.

Todos nos miramos sorprendidos.

¿Por qué nos había traído hasta un callejón?

Entonces cuando la pequeña destapo un pequeño refugio construido con cajas de cartón detrás de un contenedor lo comprendí.

Bella estaba ahí.

Inmediatamente nos acercamos a ella.

Apenas si podía hablar, estaba ardiendo en fiebre y a leguas se notaba que estaba desnutrida, casi se le podían ver los huesos.

Cogí a Bella entre mis brazos y la llevé al primer hospital. Rosalie cogió a mi pequeña y la cargó durante todo el trayecto.

Todos estábamos preocupados por la salud de Bella. Ahora que por fin volvíamos a reencontrarnos ella estaba gravemente enferma.

En el hospital todas mis esperanzas de que Bella se recuperara se perdieron.

El médico nos dijo que Bella sufría de una grave anemia y que estaba totalmente desnutrida, todo eso la estaba llevando a la muerte poco a poco. Lo peor fue oír cuando dijo que ya no había nada que pudiéramos hacer por ella. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente débil por la falta de alimento, su organismo no tenía ninguna defensa.

Mi hija nos estuvo contando la forma en la que habían vivido durante todo este tiempo, nosotros solo podíamos llorar. Bella sufrió tanto, tuvo que vivir en la calle mientras nosotros teníamos techo y comida.

Eso sería algo que jamás me podría perdonar. Mi madre y mi hermana Alice se pusieron tan mal, mientras mi hija nos contaba todo, que les tuvieron que dar un tranquilizante para que se calmaran.

Yo por mi parte estaba destrozado. Mi mente no era capaz de asimilar la situación. Sentí como si miles de cuchillos se clavaran en mi corazón. De tan solo pensar que Bella podría morir me destrozaba.

Por mucho que los médicos hicieron no sirvió de nada, Bella estaba cada vez peor.

Antes de morir me dejaron entrar a verla, cuando ella me vio me sonrió.

- Sabía que vendrías a por mí y nuestra hija.- susurró.

Yo intenté contener las lágrimas y me acerqué a ella.

Intenté sonreírle pero la tristeza que me invadía me impedía sonreír. Solo tenía ganas de llorar.

Una vez estuve al lado de ella alcé mi mano y le acaricié la mejilla, aún seguía ardiendo en fiebre.

Bella levantó su mano con debilidad y la acercó a la mano que tenía en su mejilla.

- Te he extrañado tanto.- me dijo con voz rota mientras lloraba.

- Como yo a ti Bella. Cada día lejos de ti fue como una tortura. De tan solo pensar que ahora que volvemos a estar juntos te puedo llegar a perder yo... yo no podría resistirlo, Bella. Por favor, tienes que aguantar.- le dije entre sollozos.

- Edward, por favor, prométeme que serás fuerte por nuestra hija. Ella te necesita.- dijo y esas palabras me dieron la sensación de que se estaba despidiendo de mí, lo que me destrozó aún más.

- Nos necesita, Bella, por favor no nos abandones. Jamás debí permitir que te fueras tú sola, todo esto es mi culpa. Si yo nunca me hubiera cruzado en tu camino nada de esto estaría pasando. Tú estarías bien y no te habrías visto obligada a sufrir durante todos estos años.

- No vuelvas a repetir eso nunca más. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás no cambiaría nada. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida. Antes de conocerte a ti y a tu familia yo no era feliz, pero desde el día en que os conocí le encontré sentido a la vida. Así que no vuelvas a decir que hubiera sido mejor que nuestros caminos no se hubieran cruzado. Quiero que te quede bien claro que no me arrepiento de nada pues al fin y al cabo todo lo hice por amor.

Ella también hizo que mi vida cobrara sentido, aún así jamás me podría perdonar el hecho de que por mi culpa había tenido que estar viviendo en la calle durante todos estos años.

- Pero Bella, mírate, ¡te estás muriendo por mi culpa!- sollocé.

- No, Edward. No te confundas, aquí los únicos culpables son Charlie y Renée. Por culpa de ellos es que ha pasado todo esto, así que no quiero volver a oír que te culpas. Porque óyeme bien, tú no tienes la culpa.

Después de eso nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, ambos los teníamos vidriosos de tanto llorar.

Había anhelado tanto sumergirme en esos ojos chocolate… Con esa simple mirada nos transmitíamos tantas cosas. Ambos nos seguíamos amando igual o más que el primer día.

Me sorprendía que aún a pesar de estar ardiendo en fiebre pudiera mantener una conversación consciente. Comprendí que Bella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para despedirse de mí.

Mi familia entró a verla. Bella abrazó a nuestra hija mientras ambas lloraban.

Pues aunque nadie quisiera decirlo en voz alta esto era una despedida. Una dolorosa despedida.

Estuvimos hablando un poco más con Bella, pero luego de un rato la fiebre le impidió seguir hablando con nosotros pues empezó a balbucear cosas incoherentes.

Toqué su frente y ahora estaba más caliente que antes, si eso era posible. La fiebre había aumentado haciendo que delirara.

Bella murió ese día llevándose consigo mi vida.

Ella lo era todo para mí.

Jamás pude superar su perdida, pero al menos pude soportarlo gracias a Allie.

La hija que era producto de nuestro amor.

Junto a mi familia crié a Allie. Todos los días le hablaba de su madre, pues al ser tan pequeña sus recuerdos eran fácilmente olvidables y no quería que olvidara a su madre, la que tanto la quiso.

La que renuncio a todo por ella, porque pudiera nacer.

Cada vez que pensaba en ella no podía evitar llorar. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, ahora me levantaba cada día por mi hija.

Tenía que ser fuerte por ella.

Aunque mi parte egoísta anhelaba el día en que muriera y pudiera reencontrarme con mi ángel, mi Bella.

Pero de mientras cuidaría de mi pequeña princesa como no pude cuidar de su madre. Pues cuando más me necesitó yo no estuve ahí para ella, pero me desviviría cuidando a mi pequeña, el mejor recuerdo de nuestro amor.

Pues Allie me recordaba que un día fui feliz junto a un ángel.

* * *

**Bueno aquí estoy nuevamente con un segundo one-shot para el concurso! ^^**

**La verdad este one-shot se me ocurrió mientras veía Aguila Roja, fue el capítulo en el que Satúr se pelea con un tipo por un gato. Que este le dice que tiene hambre y Satúr le contesta que él también y se lleva el gato. Y al día siguiente el tipo con el que había discutido Satúr se muere por hambre.**

**Mientras veia la serie mi mente ya estaba mirando la forma de adaptarlo a un fic de Crepúsculo!! XD Y bueno pues aquí está el resultado, espero que os haya gustado! ^^**

**Como habeis visto aquí la hija de Edward y Bella no se llama Renesmee, pues sería una blasfemia que despues de todo lo que le hacen los padres de Bella ésta tuviera en cuenta el nombre de su madre para ponerle un nombre a su hija.**

**Y respecto a lo que le sucede a Eleazar os cuento que esta basado en hechos reales esa parte. Aquí en España hace unos años dieron la noticia de que unos adolescentes habían quemado viva a una mujer (vagabunda) que dormia en los cajeros.**

**Dios... cuando lo oí me puse a llorar, de tan solo pensar que había gente tan cruel. Y es que encima decían que solo lo habían hecho para darle un susto porque olía mal... ¬¬**

**Le echaron gasolina por encima y le prendieron fuego! Fue una monstruosidad lo que le hicieron... no sé qué les pasó a esos desgraciados solo espero que esten pagando por lo que hicieron.**

**En fin... no me enrollo más, os agradecería un montón que me dejarais reviews con vuestra opinión! ^^**


End file.
